


Snapshots of Rilaya

by b24021999



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b24021999/pseuds/b24021999
Summary: Snapshots of Rilaya as a couple.





	Snapshots of Rilaya

**Author's Note:**

> Random snapshots of Rilaya.

1) MAYA POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groan opening my eyes to see the sunlight coming through the bay window and illuminating Riley’s room. Riley is still fast asleep next to me her arm wrapped around my waist, seemingly not hearing the car alarm going crazy on the street below us. I slowly lift her arm off of me sliding out of bed trying to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake her, even though it's almost impossible to wake her in the morning. I grab some clothes heading to the bathroom hoping to beat Topanga. When I finish in the bathroom I head to the kitchen and find Topanga already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand, breakfast on the table ready for everyone.

“Nice try kid,” she says eyes never leaving the newspaper in her hands. “Maybe next time you will be faster”

“Hey, I was up before you last week,” I say attempting to defend myself as Auggie comes into the kitchen still in his pajamas rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“You guys are too competitive,” He tells us, he takes his seat and starts eating, he is almost as bad as mornings as his sister. Just as I thought of her Riley appears in the doorway glaring at me, she comes over collapsing awkwardly half sitting on me and half sitting on the bench.

“You weren't there when I woke up” she mumbled grumpily, leaning on my shoulder. I let out a laugh and giver her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Sorry, Honey,” I tell her as she starts to eat, still half leaning on me.

2) RILEY POV

“I love Olaf,” I say, and after a few seconds with no response, I look down where Maya has her head in my lap and is spread out on the couch sound asleep. I roll my eyes just once I would like her to stay awake during a movie that didn't have violence or monsters in it. I stop running my hand through her hair which I had been doing subconsciously during the movie I grab the remote turning down the sound and grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch to throw over her. As I turn my attention back to Frozen, Maya lets out a grunt an arm appearing out of the blanket and reaching blindly for something and eventually grabbing my arm and guiding my hand back to her hair.

“Sorry Peaches,” I say with a laugh going back to playing with her hair.

“Love you, Honey” I hear her mumble out a few minutes later.

“Love you too, Peaches”

  
3) MAYA POV

“Alright, class take out your homework,” Mr. Smith says, no I groan internally, I had been doing so good I hadn't gotten less than a B all semester, okay sure we were only a few weeks in but still.

“Riley, I need help” I whisper to her in the seat in front of me.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her face instantly full of concern.

“I didn't finish my homework, distract him” she opens her mouth to argue but changes her mind and gives a nod.

“Mr. Smith,” She says, standing up and walking up to his desk at the front of the class, I tune her out as I race to finish the last few questions on the handout. When I’m done I look up to find Mr. Smith’s face turning red as Riley continues talking making wild hand gestures.

“Mr. Smith you're a biology teacher, you must have thought of the possibility of unicorns before” I let out a loud cough, letting her know I'm done. “But if you say unicorns are not real I guess I will have to believe you,” she says with a sigh returning to her seat. As he picks up our homework, he keeps sending confused glances at Riley.

“Thank you, Love,” I tell her.

“You owe me one,” she tells me taking out some paper for notes.

“Unicorns were real though, right?” she asks.

“Of course,” I tell her with a nod.

4) MAYA POV

“Riley sit still” I snap at her and instantly feel guilty when a hurt look creeps its way onto her face. “I’m sorry honey, I just really want to finish this painting for class so we can go on our date” I tell her putting down my paint pallet I step towards her leaning down to give her a kiss, then arrange her in the chair to how she was sitting originally when I started painting. “Please just ten more minutes”

“I need more convincing,” she says, I look at her confused but, she just wraps a hand around the back of my neck and pulls me back in for another much longer kiss. We pull away when we can no longer breathe.

“What was I doing again?” I ask, my head still foggy from the kiss.

“Painting,” she says giving me a push back towards my easel. She only manages to sit still for about five minutes but thankfully it's enough time for me to finish.

5) MAYA POV

“Aprils fools is coming up,” Zay says to me as we sit in Topanga’s waiting for the rest of the gang to show up.

“Don’t even think about it” I growl at him.

“I wouldn't dare you scare me too much,” he tells me, rubbing his hands together. “Princess Riley on the other hand”

“Don’t mess with my girl, you will regret it” I warn him before we can talk any further Riley and Farkle come through the door arms full of things we “need” for our latest project.

A few weeks go by and I forgot all about my conversation with Zay, until the end of school on April fool's day that is. I walk out of my last class of the day just in time to see an explosion of flour come out of Riley’s locker and covering her in it. I feel Mr. Matthews bump into the back of me and muttering an oh no.

“April Fools” Zay yells before taking off down the stairs, thankfully there are barely any other students here everyone else having run outside already, wanting to get home, since it's a Friday. Riley slams her locker shut storming off towards the washroom. Unfortunately, Mr. Mathews and I are standing in the way of her and the washroom we quickly scramble out of her way as she marches passed us.

“Did you see her face?” I ask.

“She just looked at her” Mathews said in fear.

“I tried to warn him, I told him that he would regret it”

“Why would he think it's a good idea to go after Topanga's daughter they are both evil”

“MAYA” we hear a yell from the washroom.

“Good luck,” Matthew says before taking off.

“Riley, what are you planning?” I ask for the millionth time, it had been a week and she had done nothing to get back at Zay. I know her better though she had a plan and her mother is probably involved.

“You will see,” she says with a smirk and a look towards the door of Topanga’s, I turn around in my seat at our usual spot to face the door. Just in time to see Zay walk through the door, the next thing I see is slime, feathers, and flour all coming from somewhere and covering him. He just stands there looking at me.

“Maya, come on it was just a joke,” he says holding out his arms.

“Wasn't me” I tell him and he looks a Riley who is now grinning and gets up to give her Mum a high five. “I tried to warn you,” I tell him, he nods still staring at Riley in shock.


End file.
